Choices
by Alexgt1995
Summary: What if Damon hadn't been bitten by Tyler and Elena had become a vampire after the ritual? D/E S/K (First FanFic, please review)
1. Chapter 1: The Change

**Chapter 1: The Change**

Elena opened her eyes, and she could only see a pair of perfect blue eyes staring at her. As she started sitting up, she notices that she was in her room and all of her friends were staring at her, the second she sat up she saw the worried and sad look in their faces and realized something wasn't right.

Worries she asked "What's wrong?" when she said this se couldn't help but realize that everyone was staring at each other and waiting for someone other than her to speak. After a few signals here and there Stefan decided to approach her. While Stefan sat beside her in the bed, everyone started to leave the room, as soon as everyone left Stefan started to ask her if she could remember anything of the day before and the ritual.

She answered "Yes, I was at the ritual with Jenna and… oh my god, he killed her, Klaus killed Jenna" And Elena burst out into crying. At the moment they heard Elena crying both Caroline and Bonnie entered the room, and signaled Stefan to leave. While Stefan left both of the girls want into a group hug with Elena and both of them started crying as well.

After a few minutes of crying, they all separated. After a few second In silence, Elena started thinking what else had happened that night and at that moment all the night came flowing back, Damon feeding her blood, the ritual, and her death. A realization hit her she had died, she was in transition.

"Oh my god, I died now I am in transition" Elena said, at that moment tears started to roll down her eyes. She couldn't believe what happened it was as she was in a nightmare but this she knew she wouldn't wake up.

Now she had to decide whether to complete the transition or die. At this moment she decide what was she going to do and told Bonnie to bring everyone upstairs. She nodded and stood up and left, she came back a few second later with the entire group behind her. When everyone settled she decided to say it, no sugar coating it or anything.

Elena stood up and said "Ï am going to complete the transition", a big silence fell in the room and no one felt how to answer that statement. Elena saw how all of them looked at her with a mix of happiness and surprise in all their faces except Bonnie who had a face of fear, and that sacred Elena. After the awkward moment has passed it was Jeremy who spoke.

Jeremy asked why was she doing it, she could see it came out of the need to say something and not at all judging her or her decision. She stated the main reason she decided to do it was because of him, Jeremy, she just couldn't leave him alone without a family, she saw how Jeremy looked happy and sad at the same time.

After everyone told her how happy they were that they wouldn't lose she asked everyone to give a few minutes with Damon. As soon as the door close Elena stood up and slapped him as hard as she could, Damon stood there fully understanding the reason behind the slap. Then after she cool off a little she said to Damon "As angry as I am with you I am going to need your help", Damon stood surprised that he needed her help he answered he would do anything for her forgiveness. She said "I want you to teach me control over the blood, I would ask Stefan or Caroline but he has severe blood problems and Caroline is new and I don't think she is able to train someone else right now". Damon told her that it was going to be hard at first and she might to want to turn her humanity off but if she worked through that she would found a whole new world and she was going to love it. Elena nodded and asked him to leave and to send Jeremy with her and also a blood bag. At this request Damon looked surprised but simply walked to the door and went down stairs.

After a few minutes she heard footsteps and Jeremy walked into the room with a blood bag in his hand and a worried look in his face. He sat down and looked at her waiting for her to make the first interaction. Elena told him if he understood why she had made the choice he made, Jeremy looked at her and said he did, but he didn't want her to make her decision just for him. Elena told him that that was the main reason and no matter what he told she wouldn't leave him alone, at this Jeremy looked relived, and Elena added that apart she had many small reasons as well.

Jeremy handed her the blood bag and before he knew it Elena had it in her hands, staring at it. After a few seconds she brought it to her mouth and started drinking its continents, Jeremy tried to keep his normal face while her sister's face was turning. Elena finished the blood bag and fell into her pillow. Jeremy stood and asked her if she needed anything she said "Just tell everyone to let me sleep for a while also tell Damon to be ready as soon as a wakeup" Jeremy didn't understand that Damon part bus seeing his sister was tired she just leaved the room and want downstairs to inform Damon and everyone else what she said.

The next day, Elena woke up and felt and extreme hunger. She knew she needed more blood, but wanted to stay the day like a normal girl so she went into the bathroom and took a shower. The minute she walked out she found both Stefan and Damon. Waiting for her in the living room talking with Alaric who seemed with hangover so she avoid in order not to bother him and went out the door with Damon and Stefan close behind them. She greeted both of them and then ask Stefan what was he doing there, Stefan a little hurt answered he wanted to help her with the control on the blood, her emotions and everything else it meant to be a vampire. She didn't wanted him there because she had to talk to Damon alone so she decided to lie to him and told him that she already ask Damon because he had much better control over this than Stefan did. Stefan left feeling a little hurt and without saying goodbye.

Damon looks at her knowing exactly why she wanted Stefan gone. So he turns around and tells her "Do you want to talk about it now or after practice?". Elena knowing he knew and decided not to beat around the bush and ask him straight forward "I don't understand why you did the second time and much lees the first. So if you care to explain I'm all ears" Damon nodded and took a step closer to her and start explaining while still getting closer "The first time I did it, the second I saw you I knew you meant something for me and I couldn't place the feeling so that's why I talk to you then I realize that I had talk too much to someone who could out me to the entire town, so I erased your memory. The second time I needed to tell you how I felt towards you without the risk of losing you or feeling completely heartbroken". After a minute in complete silence they were just one step from each other. She decided to respond that he shouldn't have done that and he should deal with everything, and also added that what he told her the first time sounds exactly what she wants but she accepts she isn't getting all of it from Stefan. Damon shocked as this revelation decided to go for it and asked how she felt towards him, she looked down while answered that she didn't quite place the feeling but knew it was more than friends.

Damon took a step closer putting their faces no more than few inches from each other. And reached to stroke her cheek with his thumb, Elena took a step back and told him that although she felt something for him she couldn't act on it while she was still with Stefan. Damon nodded in full undertanding but she could see the hurt in his eyes.

The both ran off to the woods so she could practice all of her vampire techniques. Damon taught how to run faster, but when he was teaching them to acute her senses the closeness was too much and she leaned in for a little kiss, which she immediately regret doing. Damon stood there without the ability to move a muscle. Elena ran off to her house while leaving Damon there without saying a word. When she arrived home the sun was an hour away so, she had one more hour before she was trapped, and she needed her daylight ring as soon as possible.

After 15 minutes of watching the fan spin and thinking about her feelings towards the Salvatore brothers, and not knowing since when she had this feelings towards Damon she decided they were always there but being a vampire let them be seen by her. The moment she stands to get some blood from the fridge she noticed Stefan leaning on the door, and was coming towards her. She was thinking about Damon and everything she said that night, and decided not to tell Stefan until she was sure she didn't feel for him the same way or even more. Stefan lean in for a kiss and Elena gave it to him but the minute her lips touch his she could only see one face and it wasn't Stefan it was Damon. Stefan noticing something was wrong took a step backwards and stops the kiss. She looked at him without knowing what to say, so Stefan took the first words and said "What's wrong since you turn, you haven't spoken to me except to throw me out or saying me to leave in order to be with my brother". She couldn't tell him the truth it will destroy him. So she opted to lye, again, and told him is just the change making her all weird and jumpy. He smiled in response and went in bed to cuddle with her, Within 5 minutes they fell asleep.

When she woke up she didn't see Stefan but saw Bonny in the room. Holding something in her hand, Elena greeted her with a smile and Bonnie remain serious she told Elena she brought the daylight ring but didn't look happy about it, Bonny said she would take the magic off if she ever hurt or kill another human. Elena took the warning and reassured her that nothing was going to happen and thank her. Bonnie finally smiled and told she didn't think so but had to say anyway, after a little chit-chat Bonnie asked Elena to come to the Grill to hang out but Elena declined saying she had to train with Damon, Bonnie understood hug her an left the room.

Elena took the phone and call Damon for training for a "talk", he told he be right over. And just as he said within 5 minutes he was there they decided to let the talk for later and go directly for training. Damon started to teach Elena a few fighting tactics, but when Damon pinned her down Elena couldn't resist and went for another kiss this time not stopping, both of them became slaves of the passion and out of nowhere Damon went flying in the air. Elena gasped in surprise but as soon as she looked up, she understood.


	2. Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings

**Chapter 2: Mixed Feelings**

She lifted herself from the floor to and saw Damon with a piece of wood across his leg trying to get it out. But just as she was standing up to help him she felt something pulling her from the arm and remembered what had happened, just one word "Stefan". As soon as she turned around she found herself facing a very angry Stefan and tried to mo move but found herself leaning against a tree and Stefan holding her in place. Who started talking and said "I got out of the room because Bonnie asked me to and when I come back you are nowhere to be found, I assumed you were training with Damon and decided to come see if I could be of any help but when I got here I found you all over him". Elena stood there petrified looking at the hurt and betrayal he reflected from his eyes. Stefan yelled at her to say something, until she spoke and said to him "I am sorry Stefan; I never meant to hurt you" while tears started flowing and she couldn't help to stop them.

Stefan reacted and yelled at her "If you didn't want to hurt me then why did were making out with my brother!" he said this while he punched a tree trying to get the rage out of him. Elena couldn't say anything but "I'm sorry" between tears. Stefan reacted by turning his humanity off for just a second but in that second he grabbed a piece of wood and in a flash his was on top of his brother aiming the stake at his chest. In the last second Elena use her vampire speed and push Stefan off of Damon. Stefan landed a few feet across his brother and within a second flashed out of there.

Elena looked down at Damon who still had the piece of wood through his leg, Elena pulled it one motion. Then she just fell to her knees crying in a second Damon was holding her in his embrace. She just went crying into his chest and saying "He hates me" over and over again, Damon couldn't believe that all of this had happened so fast and he couldn't do anything to help her beside holding her and saying her that everything was going to be ok. Elena managed to stop crying after 10 minutes and find herself staring right into his eyes for comfort and security. She didn't know since when she felt safe around Damon's arms but she did and couldn't care less about that right now.

After everything Damon accompanied Elena home but the whole way there neither one of them spoke not knowing what to say, Elena was still shaken after the events that had happened. At the moment they reached the door he ask her if she would be ok she nodded in response, Damon give her a kiss in the forehead and walk to his car. After Elena saw the car leave she enter her house and went to the kitchen to get a blood bag, she found one and started to walk upstairs but the moment she opened her door she found Stefan sitting on her bed waiting for her. The instant he saw him she froze in the spot and let the blood bag fell from her hand and landed in the floor pouring all of its contents.

Stefan was sitting looking at her without saying a word they both stick to the silence until Stefan spoke up and said "Why did you do it?" Elena didn't know why she did it but at that moment she exploded and told him "It is my life I can kiss who I want besides you are the one that needs to explain for trying to kill your brother" the second she finished talking she immediately regretted it but couldn't back down now it was too late for it. Stefan looked hurt by even remembering what had happened that day and just stood there without talking. Elena told him that if he wouldn't talk that he should leave and come back when he did felt like talking. Stefan after hearing her left. After making sure Stefan had left she fell into her pillow in tears. And after a few minutes of crying she drifted to sleep.

When she woke up remembering all the events from the day before decided to call her friends, and then remember Bonnie hated Damon so, she picked up the cell phone and call Caroline and told her to come right over because she needed a girl talk. Caroline noticed something was wrong over the phone and went as fast as she could to Elena's house. When she arrived she rushed to her room and saw Elena crying over her bed. She immediately went to her with a hug after the tears stopped Caroline asked Elena what had happened and Elena told her everything starring from her mix feelings towards Damon appearing since she became a vampire to how Stefan almost killed his brother after seeing her and Damon kiss. By the end of it Caroline was shocked and couldn't believe what had happened in the last few days. After taking everything in, she started by asking Elena what she felt toward both of the Salvatore brothers, to which she answered "Ever since I turn and remember what Damon had made me forget I have drifted from Stefan and hanging around more with Damon without realizing what was going I started to develop feelings towards Damon but I still have felling for Stefan". Caroline surprised to listen to Elena's explanation, and told her that it was probably the vampire feelings acting out and that was why she didn't understand the feeling toward the brothers.

Elena couldn't figure out her feelings so she decided to go talk to them and let them know what she felt towards them. She told Caroline she had to go to the boarding house to find Stefan and Damon to talk to them; Caroline nodded and wished her good luck. Elena rushed downstairs and got in her car and started driving knowing what she had to do. The moment she arrived at the Boarding House she went and knocked on the door. When Stefan answered the door, he was shocked to see her. Elena said they needed to talk, just as Stefan move so she can pass she went straight to the library. When she was there she found Damon sitting with a glass of bourbon on his hand. Damon stood the moment he saw her walking toward the couch. She stopped and signaled both of them to sit and stay quiet until she finished. Elena started talking "Ever since I became a vampire all my feelings are all over the place I don't know what I am feeling at any time. I do know I have feeling towards both of you but I not know which of you has my heart or if either of you have it". After she finished with her speech both of them looked impacted by the news and Stefan was the first to talk, angrily he said "What happened to 'It will always be Stefan'? You loved me and know all of the sudden you have feeling towards my brother". Elena just told him that she didn't know how she felt, Stefan in a rage attack answered "Oh, You don't know I am going to make really easy for you, I am leaving".

Elena watched as Stefan stormed off, and looked at Damon. Damon was just as speechless as he was. Elena told Damon ""We need to find him before he go he turn his humanity off and goes into ripper mode" Damon nodded in response both of them knowing that the previous conversation was still on both head but both of them decided to avoid it until later. Damon told Elena to go home that when he heard something he would immediately go to her with information. Elena kissed his cheek in response and said goodbye. She didn't know why she kissed his cheek she thought that at the moment it seemed like a good idea. She knew this would make thing even more complicated than they already were.

Stefan didn't know where he was heading or how fast was he going but after what Elena said to him he had to get away from Elena and Mystic Falls as fast as he could, no matter what destination just the distance. Just as he lift his head he saw a sign saying "Welcome to Philadelphia", he know now where he was so he decided to just go a motel and forget all about her.

When he arrived at the room he just got he couldn't get his mind off what Elena had just said, he decided to go out and something to keep him occupied. He went to a club not too far away from his hotel and with a little compulsion managed to get in without any trouble. When he got in he went to the bar and asked the bartender for a drink, and as he waited for his drink a girl approached him, she had brown hair and it reminded him of Elena. She started to talk but he couldn't care less at last an idea struck his mind and told her if she wanted to get out of there the moment she heard him she put a smile on her face and nodded in agreement. Once they were out of there Stefan lead her into his room in the motel the second the second they entered Stefan face shifted into his vampire face. The girl in response yelled and tried to run but it was too late the moment she went for the door Stefan was already there. As he launched towards her and bit her, he noticed how each gulp of blood make it easier for him to forget until he drained her completely and he couldn't feel anything anymore and he knew he was back to his old self.


	3. Chapter 3: Guess who is back

Thanks to everyone that reviewd, followed or favorited thsi story, it mnakes everthing worth it. One quick queston would you like me to slow down or go faster wir D/E adn S/K? Any ideas are welcomed.

Disclaimer: I do not own the vampire diaries, if i did elena and damon would have been together since ep 1.

**Chapter 3: Guess who is back**

Elena woke up and remembered what had happened with Stefan and Damon the day before. Containing the anger towards Stefan, she got up and went to take a shower. When she got out she gasped at the sight of Damon sitting in her bed with his classic grin on his face. She couldn't help but to smile when she saw him, after the second of weakness she started to scream that what the fuck he was doing here. Before Damon could answer Jeremy entered with Bonnie when he heard her screams, Bonnie started to give an aneurism and Damon fell on the floor while Jeremy took a stake and was about to stake him when Elena push both of them at super vampire speed. Both of them looked at Elena without knowing why she did it she responded "Damon wasn't doing anything wrong he scared me that's it, that isn't stake worthy" She looked at Damon who had managed to sit up again with his classical grin and she couldn't help but to smile again. She noticed Jeremy and Bonnie going out of the room awkwardly, she yelled after them "I'm sorry guys, but next time don't enter my room guns blazing" to this Damon couldn't help but to laugh and after he finished he saw Elena rolling her eyes.

After all the commotion Elena asked Damon, finally, what was he doing there. Damon Answered "I found a lead to where Stefan went, but if I am right he is back to his old ripper self" Elena couldn't help but to start blaming herself for everything that had happened, without even realizing when she was around Damon's arms and he was saying it wasn't her fault. She was gratefull at him for always being there but after a few minutes of crying she asked where was Stefan at the moment was Damon answer half jokingly and half serious the City of Brotherly Love, Elena giggled at the way he said it. Elena went directly and packed a bag, in a few second she finished and signaled Damon to follow her. They went to his car and when Elena was getting in Damon started yelling that she wasn't going with him, she just put a smile on herself and got into the copilot seat, he just rolled his eyes and started driving.

Stefan woke up surrounded by four dead women all drained of blood by him, he didn't know how much time has passed or where he had been. His last memory was going to Philadelphia to escape Elena and his brother.

Just as he was getting all the bodies ready for despising he heard steps coming directly to his door, when he looked around he saw the door opened and a girl by the door. He rushed to hug the girl but just as he touched he noticed something different she wasn't Elena it was Katherine. When she noticed he had finally realized that it wasn't Elena she just added "Miss me much?" with a smirk on her face.

Stefan just pushed her to a wall and continued arranging the bodied for disposal. Katherine looked at him and said "So I see you are back to your old ways. May I ask why how did that happened?" Stefan didn't even looked up, but knowing Katherine wouldn't stop until she got an answer decided if it was easier to just tell her, so he only muttered a word "Elena" but with that everything was understood. Katherine looked genuinely hurt to see Stefan like that, but hid it to maintain the appearances. She just dropped to her knees and started helping him with the bodied after everyone one them was on a bag and they took them all and carried them to a dumpster far away so they could burn them.

Stefan finally decided to ask, knowing he wouldn't like the answer "Weren't you with Klaus?" the instant he finished his sentence Klaus appeared in front of him saying "she still is".

They had already have been an hour driving in uncomfortable silence, so Damon decided to start speaking, he knew it couldn't get more awkward that that. So he said "You know this won't be the Stefan you know, the time you saw him on human blood that didn't even scratch the surface of what he is when he is off the wagon" Elena turned to him and nodded fully knowing what she has top expect, after that they went back to silence and Damon thought h was wrong apparently it could get more awkward. He saw a sign that Philadelphia was 3 miles away.

Stefan couldn't believe Klaus was there so he just stood there without knowing what to do. Klaus started speaking "Hello Stefan, I am guessing you weren't expecting to see me, but you just come back to your former self. Since my **not dead** doppelganger broke your heart" Stefan looked at him in surprise and asked how he knew, Klaus flashed him a smile and said "I'm over a 1000 years, nothing gets slipped by me". Stefan knew he would want her dead so he launched at him, and fell to the ground with a stake on his stomach, Klaus standing over him laughing. Then Katherine got the stake out of his stomach and handed it to Klaus.

Stefan stood up and finally asked "What do you want?" to witch Klaus answered "Just one little thing, to be able to create more hybrids", Stefan asked that he would help him as long as he stay away from Elena. Klaus just said flatly then "We live tomorrow morning to Mystic Falls" and then vanished. Stefan stood looking at Katherine and then headed to his car when he got in Katherine was already on the other sit, knowing there was point in fighting he just drove to his room. When he got into his room, he saw Katherine looking at him and she said "Since you are back to your fun side, would you like to have so fun" she said with a teasing smile. Stefan fought over the idea, he knew he never stop having feelings for and deciding Elena and Damon where probably doing the same thing so he gave in. In one second he was across the room with Katherine on his arms. And fell with her to the bed.

Elena and Damon finally found where Stefan was staying and were driving there. Damon saw the smile on her face and although it broke him he had to say it "Elena, you know if he gave in we will probably find him with a dead body", Elena dropped the smile and said in a very low voice "I know".

In 10 minutes, they were getting off the car and going into stand on his door. Damon opened the door without knocking and was hurt and sad but mostly disgusted when he saw Stefan having sex with Katherine. Elena stormed off when Stefan looked at her; Damon stopped Stefan of going after her pushed him in his room and followed her.

Once in the car Damon looked at her and tried to make her feel better, but once she was hugging, she just gave in and forgot about Stefan and started kissing him. After a few seconds Damon broke the kiss an told her "Elena I know you are hurt but I am not going to take advantage of it. If in a few days you still feel like being with me and not Stefan at that moment I will give anything you want". Elena just dropped her back and answer him "I still don't know how I feel, but I know I don't want Stefan at least for right now" Damon nodded and with his thumb he wiped a tear out of her eye.

Katherine looked at Stefan angry, because he stopped in the middle of business just to go beg to his ex. Katherine started yelling at him "What is your problem Stefan, people don't just to beg at their exs" at this Stefan exploded and tell her "You are just a distraction, nothing more", Katherine in a second was and said "Just distraction. Then what is this" and the moment she finished she dropped her lips on him and they both started to kiss fiercely. Stefan broke his kiss because he knew she was right she still felt something for her but at this moment he couldn't point out if it was a good felling or a bad one. The moment he opened his mouth to tell her, the door opened and Klaus said "Ready to go". They both got fully clothed and went through the door without saying a word.


End file.
